The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens
by sailorsenshi13
Summary: Join Jessica in the second part of her adventure as she stays with Ansem the Wise and his apprentices, meets new friends, and Sequel to The 8th Light and the 13th Darkness. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

SS13: Welcome to The 8th Light and 14th Darkness in Radiant Gardens.

Jessica: Hi

SS13: Please no cell phones in the theater or you will be Kicked Out.

Jessica: That's right folks KO'ed.

SS13: Just kidding. I hope you enjoy.

Jessica: Sailorsenshi13 doesn't own Sailor Moon or Kingdom Hearts.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ansem the Wise's Point of View<strong>_

There was a knock on the door to my study. "Come in!" I shouted. It was Mickey with a young girl whom I assumed was Jessica. She had blonde hair that was tied up in two buns with pigtails drooping down. She had a backpack on her back. She wore a white sleeveless top, a pink vest, white gloves, a blue skirt, white leggings, and bink boots.

"Hello Ansem. This is Jessica. Thank you so much for taking her in. Jessica, this is the person who's going to take care of you. Be nice, okay? I would love to stay a while but I have to go." Mickey said. "Mickey wait, please don't leave me." Jessica pleaded. "Gosh, sorry Jess. I have to. I'll visit soon." Mickey sighed sadly. Jessica hesitated, but finally agreed. "See ya real soon." Mickey said, then left.

There were a few moments of awkward silence until I tried to start a conversation. "So, I hear your the princess of Sunset Kingdom." Jessica looked at me with her bright blue eyes. "I wish I wasn't. A lot of girls think being a princess is a dream come true, but it isn't what it's cracked up to be." She said. "I'm well aware of that. I don't know if Mickey told you, but I'm the ruler of Radiant Gardens." I chuckled.

That seemed to spark her interest. "Really?" she asked. "Yes." I replied. Just then, Even came in with Ienzo. "Sir, Ienzo ran off again. I don't know what to do with him." Even said. "Leave Ienzo with me. I have things to discuss with him." Even nodded. Jessica looked in Ienzo's direction. "I didn't expect to see you again." She said. "What are you doing here?!" Even exclaimed. "Even, this is the girl who will be staying with us for now. I take it you know each other from somewhere?" I guessed. Jessica nodded. "I see. Even, don't you have something you should be doing right now?" I asked hoping that he wouldn't go back to Ienzo. He's too hard on the boy and I try to help Ienzo escape his wrath as often as I can. Even nodded and left.

"Ienzo, you know how worried Even gets when you wander off." I chided. "But Even's a worry wort." Ienzo grumbled. I couldn't help but chuckle. "Well I'm sure Even will be talking to you about it later. For right now there's someone I would like you to meet. Ienzo, this is Jessica. She will be staying with us for the time being. Jessica this is my apprentice Ienzo. Ienzo, why don't you show Jessica around." I suggested. "Kay. C'mon Jess." Ienzo said. He went with Jessica to show her the castle. most likely they would go to his room first and then get sidetracked with his toys and start playing until they are interrupted.

* * *

><p>Well there you go. If anyone has any suggestions for what would make good chapters, feel free to send them to me. I'm kind of winging it for this one. This isn't as important to Jessica's life, but it still holds some key concepts. It's kind of like Re:Coded. It doesn't have that much to do with the series, but it does have some important details. So please if anyone wants her to interact with someone a certain way, feel free to suggest it.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Jessica: Yay! I get a new friend. Thank you sailorsenshi13

SS13: Your welcome. This is like your break from the drama for right now so enjoy it while you can.

Jessica: I will. By the way sailorsenshi13 doesn't own Kingdom Hearts or Sailor Moon.

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Ienzo's Point of View<strong>_

The first thing I'm doing is showing Jessica my room. I want to show her my toys. Maybe Kairi can come over soon and we can all play together. Jessica is mostly quiet for now but hopefully she wont be for long. I don't get to be around kids my age that often because Even is always so insistent about me not leaving his sight and he doesn't have time to watch me play with Kairi. I wonder if things are going to change now that she's here. When we got there she looked very amazed with my lego version of Radiant Gardens.

"Did you build this?" She asked. "Yeah. I have more legos. Wanna help me build something with them? I can build pretty much anything." I offered. "I'm good with drawing. Can you build something I draw?" She asked me. "Sure." I replied as I handed her some paper and some crayons. When she was done coloring she handed me the papers.

She had drawn what looked like some kind of castle. She had drawn it from a bunch of angles, so a lot of the paper I gave her was now colored. "That's where I used to live." She smiled. This was going to be a hard one, but it seemed to make her happy so I was determined to do it. I started on it and here and there she told me to change certain things. When I was almost finished with the base of the castle there was a knock at the door. "Come in!" I shouted. It was Ansem. "I'm sorry to interrupt the important lego building you are working on, but I was going to go meet Kairi's grandmother and get some ice cream and I was wondering if you would like to come." He offered. "Yes please! Come on Jess, you get to meet my best friend." I urged Jessica to come and held out my hand. She reluctantly took it.

* * *

><p>We went over to the ice cream shop. Kairi and her grandmother, Mrs. Hikari were already there. "Kairi!" Jessica exclaimed. I guess she had already met Kairi. "Jess, long time no see. You too Ienzo." Kairi smiled. "You know each other?" I asked curiously. "Yep, Jess saved me from some monsters about a week ago." Kairi explained. "Really? You saved her?!" I asked, amazed that Jessica saved Kairi. "I had some help." Jess blushed.<p>

"What kind of ice cream do you want kids? I'm buying for everyone." Ansem said. The three of us looked at the flavors. There was a new flaver called Eternal Friendship. For some reason, Jessica gasped. "I would like Eternal Friendship please!" Jessica exclaimed. Kairi and I looked at each other and nodded. "Me too." We said in unison. Ansem nodded and went to order the ice cream.

He came back and handed each of us the most Beautiful ice cream I had ever seen. "Just as I thought." Jess muttered. She went up to the counter. "Jess, wait! What are you doing?!" I called after her. "Excuse me. Did you happen to get the ice cream recipe from three boys named Huey, Dewey, and Louie?" Jessica asked.

"Why yes. How do you know my nephews?" Mr. Scrooge asked from behind the counter. "My name is Jessica and I was the Million Dreams award winner." Jessica explained. "Oh, so you're this Jessica I've heard about. I heard about what you did for my good friend Horrace. I'll tell you what, whenever you want just come by here and I'll give you ice cream for free." He offered. Kairi, me, and even Ansem and Mrs. Hikari looked at him like he was crazy. Mr. Scrooge never gives anything for free. EVER. "Thank you very much." Jess thanked. "You're quite welcome." He replied. By this time, the three of us had finished our ice cream.

Jessica walked back over to us. "What's the matter?" She asked me tilting her head in a super cute way. "N-nothing." I answered. "Look! There's Lea and Isa! Let's go see if they want to play with us!" Kairi exclaimed. Ansem and Mrs. Hikari sat on a bench. "We'll be right here dears. You three can go run along and play." Mrs Hikari said. "Kay grandma!" Kairi smiled.

We ran over to see Lea and Isa. "Lea, Isa!" Kairi shouted. "Hey Kairi, Ienzo. Whoa Jess, how are you doing? I didn't know you knew Ienzo and Kairi." Lea greeted. "Actually I just moved here. I met Kairi the same day I met you, and I'm living with Ienzo now." Jess explained. "So you live in the palace. Cool." Lea smirked. He's been trying to get me to help him sneak into the castle for a while now.

"Don't even think about it. You try to use her and you're toast." I threatened. Lea rolled his eyes. "Whatever. You're such a spoilsport." He sighed. "Lea, Isa, will you guys play with us?" Kairi asked sweetly with her cutest puppy dog eyes.

"We'll play with you." Isa smiled. He's always had a soft spot for Kairi. "Let's play Hide and Seek!" Kairi shrieked jumping up and down. Lea and Isa both gave a long sigh. That's the same game we've been playing when we're with Lea and Isa for the past two months. Jess had a smirk on her face.

She suddenly covers her eyes with her hands. "One, two, three- You better hurry up if you wanna find a good hiding place. I'm only counting to twenty. Four..." She continued counting. I signaled for Kairi to hide with me and Lea did the same with Isa. Kairi and I moved some debris in front of a bench and hid under it. Lea and Isa climbed up a tree. "Eighteen, nineteen, twenty! Ready or not here I come!" Jess giggled.

The first thing she did was look around for any obvious signs. She immediately spots Lea and Isa in the tree. "Found you!" She exclaims. She then looks around and spots the debris we moved in front of the bench. She smiled and checked the other side of the bench where we were. "Found you!" She laughed. "Kairi, Ienzo, Jessica! We have to go!" We hear Ansem shout. "We have to go. See ya." I said. "Bye Lea! Bye Isa!" Kairi giggled. "Bye bye!" Jess smiled. We went back to where Ansem and Mrs. Hikari were now standing waiting for us.

* * *

><p>In case you didn't get it, what Jessica drew for Ienzo to build was The Land of Departure. Also Eternal Friendship was mentioned in the first story in the series. Sorry it's been so long. I had to think of a plot for this chapter because I'm pretty much winging it. If anyone has any ideas for certain situations they would like to see, then please let me know. I could really use some help. Also if anyone would like to see a certain pairing for Jessica, feel free to let me know. No one really looks like Tuxedo Mask so I'm not going to worry about it. Though he will still be Tuxedo Mask reborn. I was thinking of pairing her with Ienzo. I would love to pair her with Lea but the more I think about it the more I realize that he's a little old for her.<p>

FanFictionWriter123: Jess is three right now. When Sora starts his journey, she'll be thirteen.

Thanks to everyone who continued to follow and favorite this fanfic.


End file.
